heroesofkidnappingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaycee Lee Dugard
'''Jaycee Lee Dugard '''was 11 years old when she was abducted from a street while walking from home to a school bus stop. She remained missing until 2009. Abduction On June 10, 1991, Dugard's mother, who worked as a typesetter at a print house, left for work early in the day. Eleven-year-old Dugard, wearing her favorite all-pink outfit, walked up the hill from her house, against traffic, to catch the school bus. When she was halfway up the hill, a car approached her. She thought that the man in the car would ask for directions. When he rolled down the window, he shocked her unconscious with a stun gun and abducted her. The man was Phillip Greg Garrido. Nancy, who the District Attorney in the Dugard case believes scouted Dugard as a prize for Garrido, held Dugard down in the car as she drifted in and out of consciousness during the three hour drive from her home to the Garrido home in Antioch. The only time Dugard spoke was when she pleaded that her parents could not afford a ransom. Carl Probyn witnessed the abduction of his stepdaughter from within sight of their home. He saw two people in a mid-sized gray car – possibly a Mercury Monarch – make a U-turn at the school bus stop where Dugard was waiting, and a woman forcing Dugard into the car. Probyn gave chase on a bicycle, but was unable to overtake the vehicle. Some of Dugard's classmates were also witnesses to the abduction. By the time the Garridos arrived at their home in an unincorporated area in Contra Costa County,26 they had removed Dugard's clothing, leaving only a butterfly-shaped ring that she hid from them for the next 18 years. Taking her from their car onto their property, Garrido placed a blanket over Dugard's head and ushered her into an area of his backyard where sheds and storage units stood, placing her inside a tiny one that was soundproofed. After he finished raping her for the first time he left her naked in the structure, which he bolted shut, warning her that Doberman Pinschers were outside and trained to attack her if she tried to escape. Garrido would visit her in the structure, bringing her food and milkshakes, and talking to her. Captivity and Pregnancy Immediately after he kidnapped her, Garrido forced Dugard into a shower with him. The first time he raped her, she was still in handcuffs, which she wore during her first week in captivity. During that period, Dugard's only human contact was Garrido, who sometimes brought her fast food and told her amusing stories. He provided a bucket for her to use to relieve herself. At one point, he provided her with a television, but she could not watch the news and was unaware of the publicized search for her. Almost a month and a half after her kidnapping, by Dugard's recollection, Garrido moved her to a larger room next door, where she was handcuffed to a bed. He explained that the "demon angels" let him take her and that she would help him with his sexual problems because society had ignored him. He went on methamphetamine binges he called "runs", during which he would dress Dugard up and spend time with her while cutting out figures from pornographic magazines. He made her listen for the voices he said he could hear from the walls. Garrido also often professed the belief that he was a chosen servant of God. These binges would end with him sobbing and apologizing to Dugard alternating with threats to sell her to people who would put her in a cage. Seven months into her captivity, Garrido introduced Dugard to his wife, Nancy, who brought the child a stuffed animal and chocolate milk, and engaged in the same tearful apologies to her. Though Dugard craved the woman's approval at the time, in retrospect she has stated that she was manipulated by Nancy, who alternated between motherly concern and coldness and cruelty, expressing her jealousy of Dugard, whom she regarded as the one to blame for her predicament. Dugard characterized Nancy, who worked as a nursing home aide, as "evil" and "twisted." When Garrido was returned to prison for failing a drug test, Nancy replaced her husband as Dugard's jailer. The Garridos manipulated Dugard further by presenting her, on two occasions, with kittens that would later "mysteriously vanish." When they discovered that she was signing her real name in a journal that she kept about the kittens, she was forced to tear out the page with her name on it, the last time she would be permitted to say or write her name until years later.Thirty-four months into her captivity, the Garridos began to allow Dugard freedom from her handcuffs for periods of time, though they kept her locked in the bolted room. On April 3, 1994, Easter Sunday, they gave her cooked food for the first time. They informed her that they believed that she was pregnant. Age 13 and four-and-a-half months pregnant, Dugard had learned of the link between sex and pregnancy from television. At this time, while Dugard was raising her baby, Angel, Terry Probyn was holding rummage sales to pay for private investigators and distributing a million flyers across the United States featuring a sketch artist's image of a teenage Dugard .Dugard watched programs on childbirth, in preparation for the birth of her first daughter, which occurred on August 18, 1994. Her second daughter was born on November 13, 1997. Dugard took care of her daughters using information learned from television, working to protect them from Garrido, who continued his enraged rants and lectures Rescue Maintaining her false identity as "Allissa", Dugard told investigators that the girls were her daughters. Although she indicated that she was aware that Garrido was a convicted sex offender, she stated that he was a "changed man", a "great person" and was "good with her kids", comments that were echoed by the two girls. When pressed for details that would confirm her identity, Dugard became "extremely defensive" and "agitated", demanding to know why she was being "interrogated", and subsequently stated that she was a battered wife from Minnesota in hiding from her abusive husband. The parole officer eventually called the Concord police. Upon the arrival of a police sergeant, Garrido admitted he had kidnapped and raped her. Only after this did Dugard identify herself as Jaycee Dugard. It was later suggested that Dugard was beginning to show signs of Stockholm syndrome. In a 2016 interview with Diane Sawyer of ABC News, Dugard stated that her compassion and willingness to interact with her captor were only means of surviving. Dugard: "The phrase Syndrome implies that hostages cracked by terror and abuse become affectionate towards their captors." "Well it's, really, it's degrading, you know, having my family believe that I was in love with this captor and wanted to stay with him. I mean, that is so far from the truth that it makes me want to throw up. ... I adapted to survive my circumstance." said Dugard. Repeatedly during this segment of the interview she states that, as a way to survive, and hoping to end abuse, many victims are forced to sympathize with their captors Category:Survivors Category:Females